ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dearka Elsman
Dearka Elsman is a fictional character rom the Japanese science fiction franchise Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. In some Japanese merchandise and other products, Dearka's family name may be romanized as Elthman. Gundam SEED In the Gundam SEED, Dearka is a usually humorous and somewhat arrogant pilot of ZAFT's Le Creuset team (later reformed as the Zala team under the leadership of Athrun Zala). He often made fun of Naturals and those whom he deemed to be cowards like fellow elite pilot Nicol Amalfi. He is the son of PLANT Supreme Council member, Tad Elsman. In the Bloody Valentine War, Dearka is the pilot of the stolen Earth Alliance's GAT-X103 Buster and harasses the assault ship Archangel time and time again. Capture After an unsuccessful search for the Archangel in the Orb Union, the Zala team waits for the Archangel to leave Orb waters and continues their battle with Kira Yamato and his GAT-X105 Strike. In the ensuing skirmishes, ZAFT pilot Nicol Amalfi is killed by Kira, Earth Alliance pilot Tolle Koenig is killed by Athrun, Kira is reported MIA and Dearka is held captive after his Buster was damaged in battle by Mu La Flaga's FX-550 Skygrasper. During his captivity, Miriallia Haw attacks Dearka with a knife after he insults her by asking if her excessive crying was because her boyfriend died, not knowing that her boyfriend, Tolle Koenig, had died in the previous battle. Sai Argyle intervenes by restraining her, but then Flay Allster points a gun at Dearka and proclaims all Coordinators should die. Upon hearing these words, Miriallia quickly saves Dearka's life by tackling Flay. This heroic act ultimately prompts Dearka to rethink everything that he has been taught to believe. Defection Seeing how both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT had become controlled by genocidal individuals such as Muruta Azrael and Patrick Zala, Dearka retakes his Buster and fights alongside the Archangel, which would later join the Three Ships Alliance on board the Archangel. His primary reason was to defend Miriallia and the other Naturals. During the Battle of Mendel, he confronts his close friend Yzak Joule, the pilot of the stolen GAT-X102 Duel and Yzak accuses him of betraying both ZAFT and the PLANTs. Dearka admits he really is not betraying them; it is just that after being in the Archangel's brig, he gained some respect for the Naturals after befriending Miriallia. Dearka knows he can't return to ZAFT because of Patrick Zala's current goal of exterminating all of the Naturals, and Rau Le Creuset's corruption. Although Yzak refused to believe it and thinks that Dearka is being deceived, Dearka responds by questioning who among the two of them is truly being deceived. During the Second Battle of Jachin Due, Dearka has his hands full fighting to stop both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT from using their respective weapons of mass destruction. When Rau Le Creuset threatens the Archangel with his brand-new ZGMF-X13A Providence, Dearka fires the Buster's cannon on him in order to save Miriallia and the others. In diverting Rau's attention, however, the Buster incurs serious damage from the Providence's DRAGOONs. As Yzak Joule rushes in to save him, the two of them are attacked by an insane Clotho Buer, the last of the three Extendeds and pilot of the GAT-X370 Raider. Yzak uses the Buster's cannon to destroy the Raider and kill Clotho. (In Gundam SEED: Special Edition, however, it was changed; Dearka kills Clotho instead. This is the scenario that is considered canon.) Then he helps Dearka make it back to the Archangel safely. Instead of resting in the infirmary, however, Dearka decides to join Miriallia on the bridge. Gundam SEED Destiny Later when the Bloody Valentine War is finally resolved and the PLANTs are once again under stable leadership, Dearka rejoins ZAFT. Together with Yzak and other ZAFT "war criminals" from the first war, Dearka was put on trial, but was successfully acquitted by Gilbert Durandal. Between the series Dearka had a romantic relationship with Miriallia Haw, however she dumped him prior to Gundam SEED Destiny. Originally in Gundam SEED, Dearka was one of the ZAFT Reds, wearing a red uniform given to elite soldiers. In Gundam SEED Destiny, however, he wears a green uniform which is given to regular soldiers, but it must be noted that in the OVA of Gundam Seed, he was still wearing red. Although it was never stated explicitly, Dearka may have lost his elite status as punishment for his defection, as Rau Le Creuset's status as a nihilistic traitor was kept confidential by ZAFT for political reasons. He could have also possibly lost his Elite status because he surrendered himself and his mobile suit to the enemy instead of doing the "honorable" thing and kept fighting and/or self-destructed. Despite his change of uniform however, he apparently either maintains the formal ranking he held before or received a promotion because he is apparently one of Yzak's senior officers on the Joule team (along with Shiho Hahnenfuss, who is still a red uniform), if not his first officer. Dearka becomes part of the Joule team that is headed by Yzak in Gundam SEED Destiny. His arrogant and sarcastic attitude has toned down, though he remains Yzak's cool headed contemporary. He initially pilots the ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior during the Junius Seven Drop and then pilots a custom ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom in the final stages of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Early promotional images and the ending credit sequence from the final Special Edition feature show Dearka now wearing the black uniform reserved for ZAFT commanders. It still unknown if he is assigned his own command or if he is attached to aid a government official. In the ending credits of Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition, Dearka, Yzak, and other ZAFT black uniforms are shown escorting Lacus Clyne to the PLANT Supreme Council chamber. Trivia *The show's director Mitsuo Fukuda admitted that he had Dearka switching sides due to the poor sales figures of GAT-X103 Buster related merchandise References External links *Thirst! - A Dearka and Miriallia fansite *Dearka & Yzak site *Shinrai - Fanlisting for Dearka Elsman, Dearka Elsman Dearka Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:2002 introductions